


The High School Experience

by CoreyOak



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyOak/pseuds/CoreyOak
Summary: Lucas lives in a world where magic powers are rare about 30% of the population has them. The world is the modern world of today but with fantasy elements. Lucas has a crush on Ethan and these are what they get up to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The High School Experience

Im still writing the story in a word doc on my computer so this is just here


End file.
